Those Twinkling Blue Eyes
by Cleolump
Summary: Hermione Granger has steadily crossed the line from admiration to love, for a kindly old man with twinkling blue eyes whose shoulders the whole wizarding world has rested upon and taken for granted for years. Only well-written Older Dumbledore/Hermione.
1. Ponderings

Those Twinkling Blue Eyes

By Cleolump

Summary: Hermione Granger has steadily crossed the line from admiration to love, for a kindly old man with twinkling blue eyes whose shoulders the whole wizarding world has rested upon and taken for granted for years.

Rating: R or M

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. I just love to use the personas she has created.

A/N: This story contains sexual scenarios between two magic persons with a fairly large age difference of about 100 years. It takes place in Hermione's sixth year in school. However, with her use of the time turner, she is actually of age before Harry and Ron.

Warning: Contains spoilers from the Harry Potter books up to HBP. Slightly AU.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was a brilliant young woman, and was set to graduate Hogwarts with the highest grades the school had seen in a century. When asked how she managed to take so many classes and remain so studious, she would shrug off the person who gaped at her. It came naturally to her, the urge to learn and work. She was not satisfied unless she was busy analyzing and educating herself.

Sometimes even she wondered why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but she would immediately silence such thoughts, as her association with the Boy Who Lived had gotten her into so many messes that her courage was unquestioned and dominated her personality.

Another person had been taking note of her actions over the years. The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore skimmed over the Gryffindor table as he watched Miss Granger devour yet another book as she ate. He smiled to himself as he savored the taste of his custard tart. If all continued as it was, he had no doubt that Hermione was to become as great as him someday. His gusto for learning as a Hogwarts age student had earned him many awards, and his talent had brought him to where he was today: Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand sorcerer. As glamorous as those titles went, only Albus truly understood the price of such esteem.

Many came to him for advice, and many gladly dumped their problems on him, expecting him to sort them out. And sort them out he did, as best as he could. Albus was a Light wizard, and he believed in the greater good of everyone and could not bear to see others suffer. His kindness and care caused problems for him however, because as acclaimed as Dumbledore was, he was human and humans made mistakes. Because of this he had built up a fair share of regrets over his many years of life. Although many of them he did not deserve to be blamed for by any logical thinker, he seemed to think that because of his abilities he had a duty to keep things in control. He was left alone to wander among such feelings, as many of the situations he had dealt with were private and could only result in unnecessary immaturities from others.

Finishing up his custard tart with an inaudible sigh, Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and nodded his head at his colleagues, chuckling slightly as he watched Severus Snape giving off his morning glares at the students, and headed for his office to begin his daily share of paperwork.

Underneath her lowered lashes, Hermione watched Dumbledore gracefully descend the pedestal and head up to his office. Over the years she had garnered a large amount of respect and admiration for the man as she watched him handle situations with civility; and yet he gave off an air of superiority. Hermione was abashed by his ability to remain so polite to so many _dunderheads_ even though he was significantly more powerful, and should he want to, he could blast them all into nonexistence.

She couldn't even believe how flippant people were with such a skilled and kind man. His age greatly outnumbered that of Fudge and his cronies, yet they still thought him to be beneath them, politics going to their bloated heads. They could never match his skill or his accomplishments. She knew that there was some reason that Dumbledore chose to remain Headmaster when he could hold the entire wizarding world hostage should he want to; perhaps he had a secret lust for power. Hermione chuckled, as that seemed completely out of character for him. But she remembered the delicious shiver she had felt when she watched him rise to his full height after stunning an entire room of ministry dunderheads, including that disgusting _Umbridge_ character, and he still managed to act as though he felt sorry that he had to do it.

Frowning, Hermione passed some pudding to Ron as he badgered her out of her thoughts. Ignoring how he stared at her longingly, she stood up to begin the trek to the greenhouses for Advanced Herbology.


	2. Order Business

Later in the week as Hermione sat down in the Gryffindor common room to begin another eloquent potions essay on the rarely discussed disadvantages of Felix Felicis, her mind strayed back to Dumbledore for the third time that day. She was concerned about her body's behavior whenever she saw the man. She would feel a twinge in her naval, a not unpleasant feeling that she had been blaming on admiration, but had never felt when she had admired others, especially not during her ridiculous crush on that fraud Lockhart. These feelings were new to Hermione, as she was a virgin. Her studies had come with their own disadvantages, one of them being a lack of intimate contact with boys.

She snorted, as the idea of having sex with one of those dense males in her House was absurd. They didn't have half the brain she did, and in her mind it was comparable to having sex with a child. She didn't need some horny boy rutting up against her like a rabbit. Hermione shivered as the idea was absolutely disgusting. Sure, she had played with herself plenty. A Flutter Flute, a magical dildo was hidden in her drawer that she utilized from time to time, masturbating to a man whose face she could not see, but he was always brilliant like herself, and always knew what to do to make her go crazy. Harry disturbed her essay writing as he asked for help on his Ancient Runes homework yet again. Where would these boys be without her, she wondered. Smirking, she bent over his paper and showed him a few simple tricks she had taught herself for keeping the runes straight.

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt the effects of his steadily increasing headache. His correspondence with Cornelius Fudge had been less than encouraging. The younger man was more concerned with his holding office than making the right decisions concerning Voldemort. Soon it would be time for Harry to be inducted into the Order, and his war training to begin. He had been trying to postpone the date as long as possible, as he didn't like the idea of taking away the poor boy's childhood so soon.

It was extremely unfortunate that Harry was plunged into being the person who had to face off Voldemort, even if he did have the power of love behind him, something Tom Riddle could never understand or cope with. No doubt Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley would be joining Harry in initiation to the Order. Dumbledore was worried about their reaction to having to learn to use the Killing Curse. In battle, there was no use for stunners and disarmers. The Death Eaters were to be killed off, one by one. They were too risky alive, as Azkaban had been infiltrated by Voldemort. The rest of the Order was already informed and ready to undergo training for the horrible Avada Kedavra spell, many having used it already in the first war against Voldemort. Fawkes trilled an encouraging song behind Albus, and he turned and stroked the beautiful phoenix's head.

"Thank you Fawkes".

Fawkes nodded his gorgeous head in response and promptly went to sleep. Dumbledore took the hint and rose, heading for his bedroom, where he slipped into his night robes and laid under his sheets, throwing his beard to the side and drifting off into a troubled slumber.

3 months later

Hermione ducked quickly as Severus Snape shot a nasty curse at her, retaliating with a blazing curse of her own. She was on a dueling platform in the Order's private gym, and she was practicing with one of the best. A Death Eater of their own side, Severus' abilities were not to be questioned. When she had first joined the Order, she hadn't flinched at the news that she was to be using Unforgivables. While Ron whined and complained and Harry fidgeted, she had known that there were no rules and morals in war, and the information was hardly unexpected to her sharp mind. As the Order had progressed to more advanced spells, she had adapted and taken in the information quickly and efficiently. She mastered every stage of learning faster than the others, even some adults, and had acquired a fair bit of respect from the other Order members.

Hermione had been placed under the teachings of Severus Snape, as she was far too advanced for the lessons that the others were going through. She knew that this probably discouraged Harry as he was the one who was supposed to be fighting the darkest wizard alive, but she had a job to do, and she wasn't going to hold herself back because the Chosen One didn't have the luck that she had to have such brain capacity. She was helping Harry in the end, and everything she learned would only aid her friend further.


	3. Realizations

Hermione found that she performed the best under the scrutiny of Albus Dumbledore. When he watched on the sidelines as the other Order members huffed and puffed under chase from Alastor Moody, the hairs on her back would stand on end and she would become almost ferocious when she felt Dumbledore's piercing blue orbs settle on her form. Her spells flew faster, were more accurate, and had Severus stumbling out of the way at some points. She watched the surprise in his black eyes gleefully, until he sent back a vicious spell out of increased spite.

Hermione had pondered this strange strength that she felt, and she realized that she was concerned and defensive of the man. It seemed only bad news arrived these days at Order Headquarters, and she felt pity and anger when she realized how little support the man got for the work he had to sort through every day as the corrupt Ministry of Magic was next to no help. Sometimes when she watched Dumbledore rub the bridge of his nose because of the eyestrain he no doubt was experiencing, she wanted to walk up to him and sit in his lab and just hold the man. Soon her mind was drifting to more inappropriate thoughts.

She had listened to the other girls in Gryffindor as they gossiped about boys and sex. One of the girls, Lavender, discussed the fact that her boyfriend Seamus was always more relaxed and happy after sex. She giggled as she explained to her friend Parvati that she often used sex as a way to calm Seamus down after a nasty fight, and Hermione had stopped listening then. Would Dumbledore calm after a night of pleasurable sex? The man deserved it, and Hermione blushed bright red as she tried to imagine his wise and bearded face in the throes of sexual pleasure. Her embarrassment soon turned to sadness as she realized that Dumbledore hadn't had any sort of female partner that she had heard of. She realized that perhaps he couldn't risk any partners over the years, because any powerful enemies might try to harm his partner as a way to harm him where it hurt. Hermione felt sorrow as she concluded that being powerful had nasty consequences. Then once again, anger rose up inside of her as the unfairness of the situation sunk in. For being good and great and better than the others, Dumbledore's reward was loneliness and others riding on his shoulders. That was ridiculous!

She fumed as she set aside her finished homework, undressed into her bra and panties and laid on her bed. Hermione thought about the kindly wizard and how he had looked at her after she had finished a very difficult transfiguration on the spot while practicing for the Order. She had turned a section of the stone underneath Professor Snape into quicksand, catching the man off-guard. Dumbledore's eyes had been full of pride and encouragement. She blushed as she remembered that he had taught Transfiguration before he became Headmaster, and understood better than anyone that the spell took weeks to master perfectly.

Her hand slid into her lavender panties, and she thought about Dumbledore looking at her the same way while she undressed, his tongue grazing his lips as she displayed her most private parts to him. She imagined his hands stroking the chestnut curls above her soft pink flesh, and his silvery beard tickling her neck as his tongue slowly laved around the inside of her mouth. Hermione rubbed her wet nub faster as she came closer to that delicious explosion of pleasure, and she moaned, arching her back as her orgasm came and went. Only when she returned to reality did she notice that she had just masturbated to Albus Dumbledore, almost 100 years her senior. She almost felt embarrassed until a rebellious air came over her. What did she care what other people would think? She loved the man, and she wanted to give him the greatest orgasm of his life. Hermione laughed as she imagined Mrs. Weasley's face if she knew what Hermione was thinking about. The matriarch was extremely strict and motherly, and probably expected her to end up with someone Ron's age, or maybe even Ron, gross. She surely wouldn't approve of where her current desires were aimed at. Settling down underneath the cool sheets, she sighed and drifted into sleep.


	4. Concerns

The next few weeks were a delicious tease for Hermione. She knew Dumbledore was a master legilimens; there was no way he could know so much about things that weren't spoken around Hogwarts, and she hoped that one day he would peep into her mind and find all the dirty thoughts she had been secretly harboring. It was as if she had a dirty and delicious little secret she wanted to surprise him with. If he had seen into her mind, he wasn't showing any sign of this new knowledge. Hermione was becoming frustrated; the likelihood of someone like Dumbledore wanting a young teenage girl like herself was below the ground.

She sighed in unhappiness as she watched Dumbledore's long and slender fingers wrap around his glass while Minerva discussed the Order's progression so far and what still needed to be done. She tried to appear as though she was really paying attention, mimicking the thoughtful nods of Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley, but what was really going on in her mind were dirty thoughts of her laying on Dumbledore's desk, his long fingers sliding inside of her warm crevice; his experienced hands finding just the right spot inside of her that would bring her to a trembling, screaming orgasm, gushing fluids on his elegant robes as he moaned in approval. She was knocked out of her thoughts as she noticed that everyone was staring at her, and a whisper from Harry told her that she had been asked a question.

"I'm sorry," she stammered as Professor McGonagall sent a slight glare at her and repeated her question.

"Are you okay with moving on to lessons with Professor Dumbledore? Professor Snape believes he has taught you the fundamentals."

She glanced over at Dumbledore, who seemed to look straight into her and his eyes widened with shock, or did they? His eyes were back to twinkling again, and she nodded wordlessly.

"Very well, report to my office at 6pm on Friday evening Miss Granger. This concludes tonight's Order meeting."

Everyone slowly shuffled out of the room. Hermione contemplated the strange expression on Dumbledore's face that had immediately disappeared once she had looked at him. Had he seen into her mind? How would he react to her thoughts now that they were going to be spending time in private for her new lessons? She suddenly felt nervous, and jumped in shock as a deep voice came from behind her.

"Everything all right Miss Granger?"

She turned quickly and found Dumbledore observing her with an imperceptible look on his face. She noticed that everyone had left and she had stood in front of the doorway in thought.

"Y…yes Professor, just…thinking about what the lessons will be about that's all. I'm excited about what you'll be teaching me," she managed to lie.

"I have no doubt that you are excited, after all your dedication to the pursuit of knowledge is well known to many in the castle and the Order. But I am afraid you will have to wait until Friday." His eyes twinkled down at her, and she noticed how tall he was. Over 6' and she was a mere 5'3".

"Yes Professor, I'll…see you then." She scuttled out of the room.

Once alone, Professor Dumbledore's expression changed to worry, and he rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. He was quite surprised by what he had seen in Miss Granger's mind, very surprised actually. He had seen into many students' minds over the years and seen various things in his attempts to keep people happy and under his protection, but never _lust_ for himself. Miss Granger was very young compared to him, and most people her age would be turned off and disgusted by the idea of a 116 year old man. He had been quite handsome in his youth but he was aware that the tides of time had taken their toll on him. Dumbledore shrugged off Hermione's feelings as a temporary infatuation, a very _odd_ infatuation, but nonetheless expected it to go away. It was unthinkable that any sort of sexual relations should go on between them, and he brushed it off quickly.


	5. A Fright

Hermione lay panting and sweaty on her bed in her Head Girl's Room after a very intense self-inflicted orgasm. Her imagination had run more and more wild since she had began her lessons with the Headmaster. His conduct was professional and he was ever the gentleman as he carefully taught her the art of advanced university spells, informing her that it was her job to keep Harry safe as he would come closer to the Dark Lord. His focus was to remain on Voldemort, and not stray Death Eaters.

Hermione's latest fantasy came about after Dumbledore had grabbed her wrist after sensing that her magic was becoming out of hand from casting a very taxing spell on a golem of a Death Eater. He had explained after the shock passed that her magical ability was increasing due to her practicing with greater spells, adjusting just as muscles due when experiencing prolonged use. It had been an innocent gesture, but it had sent tingles down her arm and pleasure to her core. His hands were warm and secure and she wanted them on her body.

She had come to love the imperfections on his face, the signs of his aging that only highlighted his wisdom, the veins in his hands as he delicately explained and demonstrated the aspects of the spells she was to be using in a way that she could perfectly understand every word. He was a brilliant teacher, and she wanted to give him pleasure that he so rightly deserved, a reward he probably hadn't experienced in a long time through his taxing life. She had no idea that she was going to be guilty of giving him stress herself soon.

It was raining out at the muggle orphanage that Voldemort's Death Eater's had targeted. Thanks to Severus Snape, the information had gotten back to them fast enough that they could align reinforcements along its borders. She had been on the west bank of the nearby river with Mad-Eye Moody, a side that was supposed to remain quieter than the rest, where more Order members were stationed. Unfortunately, it was the focal point of the attack, a surprise change that the Order hadn't expected. Despite her shock, Hermione acted admirably, killing two Death Eaters within seconds and stunning another. As Moody shot out an emergency signal with his wand, she disarmed another and proceeded to use the killing curse on him as well, dodging a curse shot at her from the side and creating an advanced shield on Moody's weak side while he shot out curses at the five other masked men that outnumbered them.

Unfortunately, one witch can only do so much, and as she fought off another Death Eater she was hit in the chest with a curse she couldn't dodge for fear of falling into the other line of fire. Her chest closed up and she could barely breathe, the lack of oxygen making her vision swim as she fell to the cold earth. She heard reinforcements arrive and registered a pair of golden half-moon spectacles in front of her face as she was picked up and magic wound itself around her, and she soon fainted dead away.


	6. Shock

Dumbledore paced in his office, angry at himself for not sorting out the numbers in a different order around the orphanage. He had put Alastor and Miss Granger together because they were two of the most advanced spell casters and could do more by themselves, but he hadn't expected the possibility that they could be outnumbered. The attack was supposed to have started north!

He had choked back a yell as he saw Hermione fall when they had finally arrived at the scene, alerted by the red firework that Alastor had sent into the sky. He had thought she had been struck by the killing curse, but detected that her heart was still beating as he picked her up and tried to stabilize her breathing. She couldn't die, she was one of the greatest witches Hogwarts had seen in generations, and she would be a very great loss. Dumbledore headed into his private bedroom through a hidden door behind one of the bookcases and gazed concernedly at Hermione's still form. He had insisted that she be taken into his care, as the lung collapsing curse was not one that could be removed immediately, and the process of monitoring it was tedious and involved advanced magic. Dumbledore quietly walked up to her, watching her sleeping face with a concerned look upon his face. He heard her stir and let out a little moan, so innocent, so fragile, as her eyes opened and she looked up at him with those intelligent amber eyes in confusion.

"P…Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes my dear, you are in my care. A rather nasty curse was put upon you during Voldemort's attack. I must apologize for my organization of the situation. I left you and Alastor almost defenseless against the possibility of being outnumbered, and we see the results of an old man's mistake now." Dumbledore's eyes gazed sincerely into hers, and Hermione kicked herself at causing him more regret.

"Please Professor; I don't think you need to feel bad about this. I am quite alright, and I will probably be better soon. You are doing far more than anybody else to handle something that isn't even your fault, and mistakes happen. I think people don't give you enough respect for all that you do as they take advantage of you." She stared determinedly at him as she sat up, her heart swelling with desire as he seemed to pierce her with his blue eyes.

"You are very kind, my dear, but you must rest."

As Dumbledore put his hands on her shoulders to push her down back into her bed, Hermione grabbed his and pulled his face down to hers, and gave him a warm kiss, working her soft lips against his and trying to put all the gratefulness and love she felt towards him into it. She felt him stiffen in shock as he pulled away from her, and tried not to let the hurt show on her face as he stared at her almost fearfully.

"Miss Granger… I…"

Hermione didn't want to hear his putting down of her actions, so she stood up out of bed, noticing that she was dressed in her fairly translucent nightgown, and planted another kiss on his lips before he could say another word.


	7. Togetherness

"_Miss Granger… I…"_

_Hermione didn't want to hear his putting down of her actions, so she stood up out of bed, noticing that she was dressed in her fairly translucent nightgown, and planted another kiss on his lips before he could say another word._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was shocked. He had no clue what to do, how to react to this innocent girl giving him attention she should save for other males. He started to push her away again but she wrapped her arms around him stubbornly and whispered up to him.

"Please Professor, I know what I'm feeling, I don't want a younger boy, I've loved you for so long. You deserve so much pleasure. It hurts me to see you so unappreciated by so many. And besides, I am of age. I want you to be my first."

Her words brought reality down on him. He had guessed that Hermione was a virgin, and should he give in to her, he would take something precious from her. Hermione ground her hips into him, and he groaned as his body betrayed him and he began to grow hard underneath his richly embroidered white robes.

"But, Miss Granger... what you are attempting to give me is something priceless that should only be saved for…"

"The kindest, greatest wizard that the wizarding world has ever known," she finished for him, kissing him roughly on his lips.

Dumbledore moaned and picked her up, placing her gently on his bed, knowing she was likely still weak from her healing. This was so wrong, but he hadn't had female attention in so long, and he couldn't resist her pleading eyes. He had secretly admired her knowledge and her beauty. Her petite body glowing in pleasure as she cast spells in a manner worthy of a Spells Mistress. He stroked her soft arms, his tongue kneading against hers as she unbuttoned his robes.

Albus watched her grow frustrated and reach into his robe pocket, pulling out his wand and banishing their clothing. Dumbledore flinched as her eyes ran down his body, expecting a revolted reaction from the much younger girl. But her eyes widened in admiration and glee, especially when her eyes came down to his member, facing her proudly. He had been rather large in his youth and hadn't lost a bit of it, his cock matching his tall body proportionally. Albus almost felt the need to blush as she reached her young hand down and massaged him, stroking down his length until she reached his leaking tip. He let out a muttered oath as he began to push himself into her curled hand. When he couldn't take it anymore, he moved her arms to her sides and started licking her neck, his beard brushing against her breasts as she groaned.

"Please… please Dumbledore," She begged so sweetly.

Albus moved down her body, licking her innocent flesh and tickling her with his beard as she squirmed in pleasure, begging and pleading him for release. He complied by reaching her wet and heated core, spreading the lips with his long fingers as she watched him hungrily. Moving his beard aside and diving in, Dumbledore's experienced tongue licked her delicious juices from her small entrance, pushing his tongue inside and stroking her clit with his fingers. Hermione writhed and cursed in a way that would be considered highly inappropriate in the presence of the Headmaster, but this was a highly inappropriate situation in the first place.

Soon enough Albus' probing tongue brought a guttural groan from Hermione as she orgasmed, her honey sweet juices pouring onto Dumbledore's tongue, making him moan in satisfaction and aching as his member throbbed in longing. He couldn't take much more of this. Hermione looked at him so longingly from between her perfectly shaped youthful breasts that he positioned himself at her entrance immediately, and she whimpered in anticipation. Albus quickly took his wand and cast a contraception charm, watching it sink beneath her skin. He stroked her chestnut curls the way she had imagined him in her fantasy, pinching one of her pink nipples, and was rewarded with a gush of lubrication onto the head of his member. He plunged into her, and she hit a note above C as he was plunged into the warmest and softest pussy he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Albus stayed in position for a moment, savoring the feeling as Hermione writhed beneath him. Soon he began pumping in and out of the young girl, watching her eyes go half-lidded with pleasure as his beard brushed against her chest, releasing little moans as he focused.

Hermione was in heaven. She was making love to the most brilliant wizard of all time, and watching his face twist in pleasure as she gave him the feelings he had deserved for all these years gave her enough happiness to be able produce the strongest patronous she had ever made should she try. It wasn't long before his expressions and groans gave way to another of her orgasms, and she tightened up unbearably around him, feeling him tighten his strong wrinkled hands around her waist as he too orgasmed inside of her, filling her with his hot seed as he pumped his last drops into her. Dumbledore collapsed on top of her, and they both fell asleep sated and wrapped around each other.

Epilogue

Hermione and Dumbledore continued their secret relationship long into the war with Voldemort. There were some close calls, but both came out safe and alive, no one ever commenting on Albus' lack of headaches. Once the evil despot was dead at the hands of Harry Potter, they revealed their relationship.

People reacted with shock and horror, and it took years for them to accept the relationship. Ronald Weasley never did, having expected Hermione to become his girlfriend after the war. He had wanted a wife to cook and clean and birth many children for him, but Hermione was not that type of woman. She was too brilliant, and expected to do great things in her lifetime. Molly Weasley was just as horrified, believing that Dumbledore had betrayed her and the Order by becoming involved with such an "inexperienced young girl". Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were surprisingly accepting of their relationship.

Harry's concern went away as he watched how happy Hermione Dumbledore was. After a particularly angry confrontation, Albus had finally conceded that there was no danger that Hermione could not face, and had proposed to her. They never had any children, but continued to be aggressive lovers, Albus confiding everything to his wife who always approached situations with logic and caution and advised him well. They were the power couple of the Wizarding World, and soon Hermione's power grew to match his. They grew old together, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
